


I go crazy for you

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Her blood was so sweet [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shadow is a vampire, but it really isnt at all, hardly romance, this is kinda like twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: Nothing bothers you more than people staring at you with no self control. But, one person keeps doing that. And he is EVERYWHERE. The store, the library, even your apartment complex. So when one day you go walking in the woods, you finally meet this strange man....
Relationships: Shadow/ reader
Series: Her blood was so sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087511
Kudos: 2





	I go crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, but I had to release my anger on twilight into this. I mean it is GARBAGE, but I just want more of it. And for everyone who loves Twilight, I am so sorry if I offend you, I mean no offense, but it’s just my personal opinion. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me

_Man... it’s cold out here. I wish I brought my jacket._

Shadow smiles to himself at your random thought. You always seem to be thinking about the most random of things. 

He knows he shouldn’t always be peeping into your head, but he just can’t help himself sometimes. 

  
_is that creep here AGAIN?! Why can’t he just leave me alone! Oh no, I forgot my taser in the car...._

Shadow quickly looses his smile. His smell seems to want the attention back and your sweet blood fills his thoughts. He has to hold himself from fully sprinting at you. The temptation is like a poison to him, _you_ are like a poison to him. But a delicious poison drizzled in flawless sweetness.   
  
Shadow turns around to walk away, but he hears something.... not something. _Multiple things._

_***  
  
_

_what is that noise? It sounds like... no, no way-  
  
_

A pack of wolves howl in the near distance and you step back a few times. The leaves crunch beneath your feet and you wonder if not making any noise will make them leave you alone.   
  


you freeze, but not before you hear footsteps behind you. You spin around and come face to face with the very hot creep that keeps following you.   
  


_oh gosh- Lord... please bring the wolves here quicker..._ you think desperately. Your wish comes true and a wolf comes sprinting through the dead leaves, closely followed by the rest of the pack.   
  


“Stand back.” The creep commands.   
  


“excuse you, creep-o, I don’t take orders from men like you who think they can just boss anyone around!” You say indignantly.   
  


“very well then, I hope they leave some of your corpse for me.” He says scarily.   
  


you pick up a large stick and hit a wolf very hard on the nose with it. It whimpers as it flies into a nearby tree. The creep looks slightly impressed and single-handedly throws a wolf through three trees.   
  


“Beefy.” You comment to yourself. A wolf lunges at you from behind and the man kicks it out of the way, it soaring into yet another tree and breaking it. “Oh, thanks. But I still don’t like you.”

”I do not like you as well.” He lies. You smirk to yourself and hit multiple other wolves with the man.   
  


the pack finally retreats and runs back into the woods, growling and barking at you. The man turns around to walk away but you stop him.   
  


“how did you throw those wolves through the trees?” You ask. The man clears his throat and jerks his arm from your grip.   
  


“I should get going.” He says.

”no, I think you should answer my question!” You say angrily. He turns around and begins to walk away. “HEY!” You grab his wrist and angrily and He stops dead. A very menacing aura radiates off of him, but you aren’t about to be threatened by some jock with an ego.   
  


“let go of me.” He says, voice growling. You tighten your grip and stand up straight.

”No!”   
  


He jerks his wrist up, pulling you to be face to face with him. He glares at you, sparks flying from the edges of his eyes. You gulp but stand your ground.   
  


“let. Go.” He commands.   
  


“no.” You reply.

”I could throw you through that tree.”

”yeah, but you won’t. See, I think you’re a big softy. You act all tough, but that’s because you don’t want to face the hard core truth.” You say, not quite knowing why the heck you won’t just stop talking.   
  


the man’s eye twitches intensely. He sneers and you get a glimpse of overlarge K-nines. 

”you got some buck teeth there my friend.” You say confidently. The man seems to be horrified with himself and jerks your hand off of him. He throws you off him and runs out of the woods. 


End file.
